Freezeland
Repubic of Freezeland/Republikk av Frysland, or simply known as Freezeland, or Frysland is the second largest country in Antarctica. It is a Free Republic that governs itself, but trades with the USA, protects it, et-cetra. Background Freezeland has one of the longest and most detailed histories in Antarctica. Freezeland was originially the most populated, most peaceful, first colonised, and most industrialised province in the High Penguin Confederacy. It was the most fought in part of the Khanzem, though the Naughtzee could never conquer it. The Naughtzee's most EPIC Fail was at the battle of Pepperinge Eye. It is for this reason that Freezeland shares a harsh rivalry with Pengolia, since the Khanz destroyed their society and ruined the normal Penguins reputations. During the Snowman Empire, the High Penguins reorganised and built up much strength. They frequently attacked the Snowman Empire, and pretty much always won. It was due to their raids and seiges caused Grapedrian to build a giant wall around the lands. This kept them at bay, because they realised that the Empire was falling apart. They had gnawed at the ankles of the Empire and almost destroyed it. Through the long, flourishing, years of Olde Antarctica, the High Penguins lived in peace as the primary group living in the Water Kingdom. They built up what had been destroyed in the years before, and there was peace and good times. However, the Freezelandians (Only High Penguins at the time), were treated like dirt during the years of Colonial Antarctica. They had higher taxes, their resources and food were took by the Emperor and King penguins. They were the first group to take up peaceful protest. When they failed and were silenced, other groups of penguins took up peaceful protest as well. So, the Kings and Emperors decided that they must keep everyone divided by species. Freezelandian Spies and agents went to the govenors of different provinces, and even the common penguins to rouse them to take arms. For most places this did not work and the agents were arrested, but for some, the penguins took an armed revolt against the Crown. One of the final battles of Colonial Antarctica, The Battle of Trench Valley, in what is now Frostborough valley, ended in a decisive colonial victory and the end to the revuloution. Though the Freezelandians saved Antarctica many a time, they were forced back into a land that took up most of the Happyface state and Freezeland, when the USA was formed. Freezeland remained in the Happyface State for a few years, until 2002. In an attempt to win more land, the USA and the Kingdom of Happyface teamed up their armies to invade the Freezelandian lands. However, the USA was defeated when the Freezelandian army burned down South Pole City and the Kyrotcraic Hall. The republic of Freezeland is a Parliamentary Monarchy, with Triskelle as King. The Council of Five was formed, and secretly, with Triskelle's aproval, they decided to join the USA. The USA wanted them to be a state because they were the only Free Republic on land, but Freezeland refused. So, reluctantly, the South Pole Council admitted Freezeland as a free republic. More penguins from Club Penguin Isle and other places came, and settled in the First Free Republic. Freezeland is now the second richest country, next to the USA itself. Freezeland last year admitted the old land of Arda into the country, but Arda's location is never to be released to the public, or even the USA's government. On a fishing trip, a large ship was caught in a typhoon, and blew off course. The boat blew off course to a strange, human-occupied country called Australia, and the Freezelandians, with the Council of Five and Triskelle's permission, settled towns in secret coves and caves along the coast. Map and Places Towns & Cities *Zürich- a city that is tucked into the Mammoth Mountain Range. It looks like it is an old city with cobblestone streets, but it is newer than you think. It also has a modern looking part of the city too. It gets a lot of tourists. It also has it's own airport called the Zürich Airport. *Chinook-Transportation hub of Freezeland, and gateway to The Happyface State. *Carrenmoore-A town in Midland, south of Frostborough. *Ard Mhacha City-A Rich and Historic city in Northfold. This Old Town is superb with a strong High Penguin feel, with some buildings dating back to Olde Antarctica and the High Penguin Confederacy, and even cobblestone streets. *Bellaghy-A medium sized mining town. *Flurryville-A town known for its "perfect" snow. *Mhic Lionnai-A city in Northfold, named after the old Province in the HPC. *Frostborough-Frostborough is Freezeland's second largest city. It is a major business, government, high tech, and tourist place. *Mammoth Mountain Range-A large mountain range "shielding" the country. Located in Snowbourne. *West Yeti-A major port city in Snowbourne, known for its large city and harbour. *Yukon Fjord-The Fjord that marked the discovery of the land back when the High Penguins first came from Arda. Very historical. *Arda-Look into it. *Withywindle- A small village in Midland based in the Mammoth valley. *Farelle- A town in Northfold. *Penggiton- Often called Laketon or Riverville, this is where all three rivers meet. River System Freezelandian transportation is mainly based on three rivers; The Jadis, the Sever, and the Charn. The Jadis is the largest river, that startes in the Frostborough delta, and ends in the Snowbourne mountains. The Sever branches off the Jadis once it enters Snowbourne, and branches off to Bellaghy and Yeti. The Charn is based in Northfold, and comes from where the Jadis and the Sever meat, and go to the sea through Northfold. All three rivers meet at Pengittion, often called Riverville of Lake-town. The rivers do not melt because they are fueled from underground hot springs deep beneath the permafrost. Provinces *Snowbourne- A province with a maritime culture, small fishing villages, and rich folk traditions. It's largest city is West Yeti. *Northfold- A Province that speaks only Penguinian, stylish and romantic Mhic Lionnai, historic Ard Mhaca City, festival culture, lush farmland, quaint villages. *Midland- Midland is a melting pot of Westfold and Snowbourne culture. The most notable place is Frostborough. It is the largest area in population. Counties Freezeland is divided into many counties amongst the provinces. Territorries Freezelandian Ocean Territories- About the size of Weddell, the FOT lie above the country. Arda-An ancient High Penguin island, the location is extremely classified. Victoria- Mainly home to scientists studying Humans and explorers. Government Government System: Parliamentary Monarchy Head of State & Government: King and Prime Minister The Republic of Freezeland is a parliamentary monarchy. The King's powers are not limited, however. The King serves as one of the heads of state, along with the Prime Minister. There is a small council, the Council of Five that advises to the Cheif Mark. The Parliament holds most of the powers. Military - a half high penguin in the Military.]] The military is divided into two organisations, High Penguin Elite Branch, and the Freezelandian Army. Chain of command is not very well defined. There is no overall military commander of the Freezeland, command being divided between the Provinces and regiments. It is clear however that the The Cheif Mark of the has the overall command of their respective tribal militia. As a result of the strong customary theme expressed by the two major ethnic groups, the Freezelandian military is considerably less sophisticated than that of the industrialized USA. It is also much smaller. Nevertheless, Freezelandians exhibit deep pride and willpower. High Penguins The more organised High Penguins has a more sophisticated branch of the militia. Most adult male High Penguins are fully-trained warriors. However, most Penguins say they are just elitely trained king Penguins. Infantry Water elite fighters are all master warriors and skilled at defending the ramparts of Freezeland. They bear the traditional war-paint of the High Penguins. They typically wear black and white warpaint on their face before going into battle. The High Penguins makes use of armories located on the warrior training grounds which serve as weapons storage and war planning rooms where orders are distributed. Their Water Warriors engender and utilize a countless amount of iceberg spikes scattered across the ocean just outside the city as a first line of defense against ships. The spikes are capable of ripping through solid metal and sinking even the largest ships. The currents in the iceberg fields are known to be extremely dangerous, but are easily traversed by Freezelandian Navy vessels. The iceberg spikes themselves are also used as cover for warriors to hide behind, enabling to easily ambush any unwanted visitors. Navy The High Penguins have a small number of ships. The most common ship is a double-hulled vessel powered by Water. Though its small, compact size enables it to be used for a variety of applications, including transporting civilians across the canals, its main purpose is to be used for short, open ocean trips. Even though its not necessarily designed for long voyages, it is capable of being used to travel over a thousand kilometres and withstanding the harshest ocean conditions. Warriors use this ship to patrol and protect the waters just outside Freezeland. Freezelandian Army The Freezelandian army is large, and joining is optional. Infantry The Freezelandian Infantry isn't very good at full frontal assault, as their numbers are thin. But, they are highly useful in ambushes and guerilla warfare They carry icicle-swords and snowball guns. Navy The Freezelandian navy has a number of ships. The ships of Freezeland seem to be cutter sailing ships, containing wooden hulls and utilizing the wind for propulsion. The boats are shown to be operated by at least two people, one to maintain the main sail and one to control the jib, a smaller sail at the rear. The ships appear to be designed more for use as a transport vessel than combat, but are used effectively in battle nonetheless. It is the strongest navy in Antarctica, "Probobly due to strenght in numbers and all that" Chief Triskelle said. The nation of Dorkugal recently offered to provide laser cannons for all of the Freezeland ships (though they didn't offer motors because the HPs are proud of their manual boats), but the Chief Mark refused. Anthem and Motto Freezeland has their own anthem; yet it is strongly disputed. Some prefer It's a grand old place!, while some favour The Snowbourne Rangers. Freezeland's motto is "Alt for Frysland". "Alt for Frysland" in english means "All for Freezeland". Currency and Economy Freezeland uses a currency called the Fyro. The symbol for a Fyro is ƒ. There are many cash boxes across the country, usually in shoppes and resteraunts. Freezeland is often called the 'currency hub of Antarctica', since it is one of the main places in the Skyline, Antarctic Express, and a popular tourist destination. Shops and Stores prefer Freezelandian currency, but will accept any other currency at a different price. Also, instead of using a decimal point, the ƒ sepearated the Fyro and the Pence (ie 2ƒ50 would be ƒ2.50). ƒ1 = apprxoimately 135 Pebbles (The Fyro is equivilent to the Euro and the Pebble the Yen) The country's resources are: *Fish *Snow *Manufactured Products *Boats *Water *Puffles Culture Freezelandian culture is very different than the USA. It mainly involves High Penguin customs and such. Cuisine Cuisine in Freezeland is based on two foods, Fish, and Vegetables. Freezeland has exclusive trade lines with the Victoria Territories, so they have many unique, regional, foods. Such foods include Cabbage, Artemis Carrots, Water Chesnuts, Ginger, Potatoes, Radishes, and New Zealand Yams. Freezelandian penguins love to eat socially with friends or family, but will never turn you down for a glass of Cream Soda. Freezeland customs state that if someone gives you something to eat or drink, you must give food or drink to them. Since Freezeland is a maritime, a normal Freezelandian diet includes Fish, Seaweed, Oysters, Squid, Sea Grapes, and Sea Lettuce. O'Berrys are an expensive delicacy, and common Yule gifts. Freezeland does not house many fast food restaurants, (Except for Zürich) it has more fine dining and rotisserie fish restaurants, such as Frys Chalet. Vegertarianism is a very common thing in Freezeland. Holidays *January 1- New Years Day *February 24- Chief's Birthday Day *April 1-April Fool's Day *May 1- May Day *June 7-June Holiday *Last Monday in October through November 1- Halloween Holiday *December 13 through 26- Yule (Christmas) Holidays Sports There are a large number of sports in Freezeland. These range from the physically demanding sports like Rugby and Football (Soccer), to the excitement and dangers of Ice Dodging, or games like Chess, which challenges the mind. Three sports unique to Freezeland are Puffle sledding, a pastime activity where one sleds down hills of snow on the back of a puffle (hence the name), Ice Dodging, and Rocketsnail Polo, a variation on regular polo, with players ride a Rocketsnail. Freezelandians love sports, and most watch or play them frequently. It would not be suprising to find someone planying an Ice Hockey game one day, and the next watching a game the next! Spectator sports are most popular, and leagues are held for them. Ice Hockey, Rugby, and Football (Soccer) each have their own Provencial leagues, and they have national leagues. Freezeland also has a continental team, which competes in matches with other States and Free Republics. Customs Often, in smaller towns and villages, and especially on a country road, if you walk past somebody it is customary to say hello. They may also ask you "how are you?", or another similar variation. It is polite to respond to this greeting, but it is not expected that you would give any detail on how you really are, if the penguin is a stranger - a simple hello or "how are you?" or a simple comment on the weather will suffice! In this regard, try something like "Grand day!" - if it isn't raining, of course. To which the response will generally be "It is indeed, thank Goodness". When driving on rural roads, particularly where a driver has to pull in to allow you to pass, it is customary to wave a thanks to the other driver, by raising your flipper from the steering wheel or reigns or whatever you are riding on. This is particularly prevalant in rural areas of the West of Freezeland where many drivers will automatically wave at everyone who drives past them. A polite wave (or even with just the flipper raised from the steering wheel) is customary and will be appreciated. When accepting gifts, a polite refusal (such as, "no really you shouldn't") is common after the first offer of the item. Usually, this is followed with an insistence that the gift or offer is accepted, at which point your answer is likely to become more recognized. However, some people can be very persuasive - this isn't meant to be annoying, just courteous. One thing which some visitors may find disconcerting is the response an Freezelandian Penguin may give to a "thank you". Most Freeezelandian Penguins will respond with something along the lines of "It was nothing" or "not at all". This does not mean that they didn't try hard to please, but rather it is meant to suggest "I was happy to do it for you, so it was not any great difficulty" (even though it may have been!). Education Freezeland has at least one school in each village. Education is very important in Freezeland, for all penguin parents want to have successful children. For a long time, many penguins had to go to South Pole City or the expensive iuniversities in Mhic Lionnai and Frostborough. Now, Penguins of Freezeland can go to Zürich University in Zürich, o local collages in their own towns. Zürich University has a lot of opportunities for penguins with different personalities. Penguins from other states are also welcome to take a class at the university. ---- Freezeland and the USA undoubtedly have notable similarities, but Freezelandian penguins generally take pride in the cultural differences that exist between Freezeland and the USA, and can be quite offended by tourists who do not acknowledge or show respect to these differences. Indeed it is not uncommon for foreigners (both before and after arrival into the country) to foolishly assume that Freezeland is a state of the USA. This incorrect assumption will generally cause strong offence to locals in the Republic of Freezeland, because they take pride in being independent from the USA. The Freezelandians are renowned for their upbeat sense of humour, which can often be difficult to understand to the more unfamiliar tourists. Joking on almost any topic will be welcomed, although even mild racism is not appreciated by the majority. Most Freezelandian penguins are quite happy for friendly jibes regarding the Freezelandian love of Cream Soda and speaking gibberish. However, any jokes regarding Khanzem, in which most of the High Penguins were enslaved to make orange juice, could in some instances cause a similar amount of offence as joking about the Great Darktonian Pie War. Oh, and one more thing: orange juice is forbidden by law anywhere in Freezeland. Getting caught with orange juice usually results in a 500 Fyro fine, seizure of the carton, and a long scolding in Penguinian. Language Freezeland has no official language, but the two de facto languages are Free Republic English and the anchient lower penguin language Penguinian. Penguinian *Hello-Hei! *Good Bye-God Bye! *Yes-Ja *No-Ingen *How are you?-Hvordan er du? *I am fine-Jeg er fin. *Thank You-Tak Degg *Your Welcome-Din Mottakelse *Fishing-Å fisking *Water-Vann *Ice-Is *Freezeland-Frysland *Antarctica-Antarktis Transportation Aviation Aer Frysland is the national carrier of Freezeland. It is 45% nationalized and holds up to 30% of Freezeland's transportation buissness. Two more airlines will come, one would be a subsidary of Aer Frysland. Aer Frysland plans to expend operations from Freezeland and the USA to possibly Land of Flystar55555. More services will be added to the route from Frostborough to Pengolia due to it's codeshare agreement with West Pengolia's state carrier, Air Pengolia. Aer Frysland will later charter most of the government's flights. The status is till unknown as of now. Public Transport Public Transport is common, with Busses, trains, airplanes, and trams being the most common methods of transportation across the country or to a different city. In the cities, however, almost everyone has a car. Cars are used somewhat, but are not advanced as the USA's cars, and do not travel far. Bus Bus is a common method of transportation in the city, but you'd be hard pressed to find one in the countryside. Buses are relatively cheap, though cross-country buses cost quite alot. Train Train is the most common transport method in the country, other than waddling and biking. Trains can get you anywhere in the country. Every city has a railway station. Whistlestops are very common. Car Car is used in major cities, especially in Frostborough andZürich. Zürich is home to the headquarters of the car companies of Coldillac and Fjord. Freezeland drives on the left, so Freezelandian modelsa ren't available in the USA. Airplane Airplane is the least common transport. There are a select few airports scattered around the free republic, but most are either located in big cities or rural areas, on privately owned land. Technology Modern technology is often ignored in some counties of Freezeland, but in counties, it is very common. New technology is constantly being invented here. Such inventors of objects include Foldy. Computers Computers are slowly getting more popular in Freezeland. The Doors family of products is banned he for royally messing up the mainframe server with several viruses. Penguin OS is currently the main operating system in Freezeland, with Peach OS Z closely behind. Neverless, the Doors OSes are smuggled in by mafias like Metro Dark Gang. Internet The internet is a tad slower than other places, but internet there is not metered, so you can have unlimited bandwidth there. Providers include: *''Add some!'' Cellular and phone Cell phones are not very common, but some business-penguins and teenagers have them. Cell phones are slightly less advanced than USA ones, but they often are cheaper in price and minutes if you are a pay-as-you-go customer. Landline phones however, are included standard with every home. If you do not pay for a phone provider, you can still dial 999. Providers for phones include: *Six *Plum Inhabitants *Penguins *High Penguins *Harp Seals *Crabs *Fish(ocean) *Terns Villains *Mwa Mwa Penguins *Darktan *Manny Peng *Mabel. Not only is she a villain, she has an eviction order and is forbidden to cross the borders into the nation. *Orca Whales *Leopard Seals See also * Triskelle * National Anthem of Freezeland * Khanzem * Council of Five * Zürich Category:Countries Category:Rooms Category:The Awesomeness that is Triskelle